


Hailing the Same Taxi

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Hailing the Same Taxi

He's late and it's going to be a disaster because he has an interview with the CEO of the biggest tech company in either hemisphere in ten minutes and it takes at least fifteen to get there and that's if there's no traffic and at seven am there is going to be traffic. This is supposed to be his lucky break, his chance to prove that all the years tinkering in the basement had a purpose and he isn't an actual lunatic. The problem is that the world has been against him since the moment his alarm went off (or rather, didn't go off) and now he's freezing his arse off with his tie hanging on by dear life and three years worth of research threatening to escape his attache waiting for a taxi.

He's just spotted one - finally - just coming over the hill when the door of his building flies open and a woman comes dashing into the street, hand already out and waving frantically. His heart skips a double beat as he catches sight of her flyaway blonde hair and golden eyes, her state of disarray a testament to a morning that probably rivals his own. He considers stepping back, doing the gentlemanly thing he was raised to do, but images of his product leading the market flashes before him and he shakes his head, stepping forward and preparing to battle.

She isn't backing down and as the taxi slows to a halt, she darts forward only to lose her balance in a patch of slush. He doesn't even pause, his hand going out to catch her arm automatically and she gives him a grateful look and then gestures towards the waiting vehicle. He wants to, oh how he wants to, but she's there, right there in his space and she smells like strawberries and vanilla and he can see the creases around her eyes, and he can't take it from her. This isn't a battle she's prepared to lose either and he breaks first, telling her he's going uptown and can catch the next one, only to have her say the same. A few seconds later they're sliding sheepishly into the backseat, parroting out identical addresses to the bemused driver.

Six months later, when his product hits the market, she reminds him that dating the CEO's daughter is definitely not without its benefits.


End file.
